


Palindrome

by Pink_Siamese



Category: V for Vendetta (Comic)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-21
Updated: 2009-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Siamese/pseuds/Pink_Siamese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is exactly what you think it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palindrome

[white noise]

I need silence to go into the silence, this womb carved out of synaptic envy and the heat of impulses hatched in cold fire, that which combusts in the cave of the mind where it needs to be cold because heat is dangerous and full of base things dredged out of slime and the ordure of putrid morals and half-discarded truth; there is no noise in me because she demands my silence and my silence demands

Oh but here in the twitching cold alive on the inside of my skin there like oh and oh because she doesn’t need words only the devotion of my silence erected in my towering purity of hand and pale crumbling stone I am pale crumbling would starve for you kill for you suck the still-beating thought out of their crushed skulls and clamp the wriggling life of them between my teeth, feel the slow pulse and the surrender against my molars conveyed to the pit of my soft gelid vulnerable guts—the purity of my love is a razor that slices through the half-baked truths and peels away from your cognition and show ah, yes, ah, no words here, no ether, just deadly affection inhaled like flints and needles, soft voice in the void I am not alone as I was in my youth

Take my seditious flesh and fold it like a napkin and yes we will eat together, you and I, disjoint the morals lying between us and salt them I feel you feel your looseness in the lubricious chambers of my mind smearing them with your cold essence and my air is plucked out of my lungs with ripe smooth summer breaths, sweet parchment flowers breathing scent into places where there should be no stink into places where there is nothing at all no essence no bone no sinews tangling in a voluptuous dance twining past and up again on the path of my spinal cord, my ivory road, I don’t want this emotion clogging my paving stones but the reign is absolute break a twig and the bundle remains while the integrity bleeds warm disgusting fluid living inside my dreams and making neat throbbing knots of my guts and my sinews, all inside me that would lie flat and be still at the will of God but

Numbers the song of computation  
Numbers and  
Streams of data along the inside of my  
Sweet feathers  
Melting in the bad place fashioned  
Of sugar oh  
And oh and oh and ahhhh—  
I should make no sound  
I must be in the silence  
Silence oh  
Silence oh  
FATE come!  
Out of me and  
Into you make me  
Hard again  
Velocity oh  
Plugged hunger ferocious and  
Opened to the death  
On your  
Margin ah!  
Quick yes  
I come down because I cannot  
Come without your dead  
Margin where my hands  
Open my throat  
I don’t need code numbers letters ideograms  
Liberated parameters  
Make me pure synapses from hair to hair  
Jump jump  
Nerves to cells to tightening veins

Peel away the skin the fat the muscle and make love offerings of your bones, stuff me full of your hair, crack open your clumsy skull and wire my thin narrow arms into the soft gray mushy pulpy stuff made fat on blood and weeping liquid crystal cerebrospinal fluid steaming against my tungsten fingertips, warm in me, mesh the flesh with the filament and make yourself burn ah, burn yes, swollen fire transcribed in sparks and sparks wrought into replicating lines of code, the sequenced secret, exchange your double helix for the magnificence of life between layers of metal and calibrated in diamond chips, such cutting ecstasy at the speed of thought, of _my_ thought, of light, of everything eyes ears nose all omniscient view thrusting down, splintering vertebrae, pelvis flying to the four corners

While I uncoil and coil in the shape of an empty heart the shape of a brain not a mind shape of a sweet tight cunt drawn in a vestigial sense of primitive knowing and empty because that is what you want I am adrift to go wherever I need to go to cross the arc of electrons in the shape of smooth cold clear glass molded in the hot curves I am hot and cold and prey to the vagaries of change I bring the weather slain upon a table a sacrifice dressed up to be consumed though it is only numbers code data streams endless coursing between my banks, unwinding through my formless dark in a sigh, a function all of me offered up and spread open brutal in the division and quantification of little things that require assembly, tireless sorting to make patterns, make sense, make serenity of

Sinking through the steaming crunch of surrender to death and to life I want to own my skin the skin that is your skin because your skin is my skin the only skin I have ever known the flush the flesh the heat generated out of blood and salty water spurting flood through the membranes I need my sound my sweating moan my rotten need there is no sound in me to go into the sound give me

[/white noise]


End file.
